Frozen Frenzy
by music4life1203
Summary: Elsa and Anna sisters that both go to Guardian Academy, a boarding school for children with magical powers. While there, Elsa is considered an outcast since she is the only one with Ice and Snow powers. But what happens when a certain boy pops up in her life with the same powers as her? Let's just say that crazy things start happening and soon, but not yet, love.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness and the smell of rotten milk was the current situation I was in at the moment. Let me tell you, being in a garbage can wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but it was better here than out there. Out in the world where I can hurt others and they can break me. But before I go on any further, let's start at the beginning…

* * *

"Elsa! Do you want to build a snowman?" asked my little sister Anna. I look at her and see that she is excitedly fidgeting on her bed. I smile at her as she smiles at me. "Sure Anna. But let's just make sure we don't get caught by the late night security guards or the dean will come kick our butts." I say chuckling as Anna has already gotten her winter gear on. I shake my head and begin putting on my stuff. As we sneak out the window, I can't help smile.

Ever since we were born, Anna and I were both born with supernatural powers. I had the power of snow and ice. But Anna had the power of water and wind. And in a way, we fit together. We never left each other's side. Once we got in a secluded place in the woods, we both began to let loose. We threw snowballs at each other and once again, ever since we were kids, built our favorite snowman Olaf. Then we began to play with our powers. Being at a boarding school full of magical beings was fun but extremely strict. Any wrong move and we could easily get in trouble with the dean, who was none other than North or Santa Claus. But lucky for Anna and I, we never did anything so we were one of his favorites.

As we finished playing, we both fell on our backs, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. We both stare at the night sky, admiring the stars until Anna asks me a peculiar question.

"Elsa, do you ever miss momma and papa?" she asks innocently.

"All the time. But we know that the kingdom is in good hands because grandma and grandpa are ruling over it." I say. I start to think of our grandparents and hope that they are doing well.

"Okay. Thanks Elsa. I'm just not used to this whole idea of going to a high school far away from home (A/N: They are both 16 years old)." She says, sighing. I do the same and huff. I honestly didn't want to be here either. It was cool knowing that there were people out here exactly like you just with different powers. But you always ended up missing home and knowing we couldn't go back until summer hurts a lot, especially if your only guardians are old and feeble. But we had to be strong because they were counting on us. "Let's go back Anna, it's getting late and I kind of want some sleep." I say smiling at my silly sister. She was currently trying to find the big dipper, but became cross-eyed a little. I just laughed as I start to walk away. I hear her call out my name and smile as she catches up to me. We start a talking and just laughing like we are the best of friends. I take a quick glance and look up at the stars. I hope that I have a good day at school tomorrow because maybe, just maybe, things will finally go my way.

* * *

But like every other day, I was dead wrong. I got in my school uniform and began to grab my school bag. I look myself in the mirror before I put on my glasses. Unlike Anna, I got the poor vision of the family and was constantly reminded of that. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I then confidently walked out the door. I didn't have to wake Anna up because she leaves before I do. I go outside our dorm to see everyone staring at me. I start to walk towards the entrance of the dormitory when I feel something hit me in the back of the head. The other kids snicker and giggle as they keep throwing more stuff at me. I just walk faster as the paper balls keep coming at me like bullets. The laughter grows and I finally realize that I'm at the entrance. I'm about to open the door when two tall seniors grab me and lift me up. "Let me go!" I scream. But it's suddenly drowned out but the chants of the crowd yelling "Throw out the trash!" One thought comes into my mind: "Oh no." I then feel myself being dumped into a trash can and hear the laughter of everyone. But soon it starts to fade as classes are beginning soon. I soon try to get out the garbage can but I find out that it's no use.

Now that you see my current situation, I know that there is no use of getting out. I feel something hit my head and whimper in pain. The person who peers into the garbage can looks in and sees me. Then, like an unexpected gust of wind, we lock eyes. I take in his features and I believe he takes in mine. He has blue eyes and white hair like me. He has a warmer tone of skin and he smirks at me, something I know I would remember for a while. But in the height of the moment, it all comes crashing down as he utters these words "I think I'll call you trash girl," and closes it like nothing was in there. I ponder what just happened before I realize something.

I'm still stuck in a trash can.

And I think I just made a new enemy.

The one and only,

Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, just had a lot of stuff to do for Christmas. Basically I was helping my grandma with some stuff and look what I got….no internet. .-. Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you like it ^_^ :D p.s. MERRY CHRISTMAS! P.s.s. The song used in this chapter is Believe in me by Demi Lovato. I just love her ^_^

"QUIET!"

And just like that, the whole class shut up like someone died. The thing with Mrs. Plumbottom is that her second pet peeve is students who talk a lot in her class. The first: students who are late to her class. Lucky day for me huh.

"Mrs. Elsa of Arendelle, why are you so awfully late to my class. Clearly you do not care about your education." She said with a snooty remark. Man was she so annoying. All she ever does is praise the kids who suck up to her. "No Mrs. Plumbottom. I just….fell down the stairs and hurt myself. Sorry."

"Very well. But next time, I will give you a detention." She says with a stern voice. I nod my head and I walk to my desk in the back of the classroom. While she continues on with the lesson, I start to look around the classroom. Guardian Academy is a pretty big school. With our Victorian Style classrooms and hallways, everything seemed old and ancient. It was beautiful with all the natural sunlight. Everything seemed to come to life. And in a way, I felt like it complimented me. That was when I heard the bell ring. I sighed to myself. Everything was not going my way and I knew that it would be this way for two more years. I gather my books and prepare to go to my magic practice class. As I'm walking, I keep my head down in hopes that I won't make eye contact with anyone.

But like the klutz that I am, I accidentally bump into someone. Luckily for me, no one was around to tease me about it. I slowly sit up and start rubbing my head in hopes of easing the pain on my forehead. I open my eyes and almost scream. Once again, Jack Frost was in front of me, also rubbing his head.

The thing that scares me about Jack Frost is that even though he's been new for a while, he's already the most popular kid in school. And the schools biggest loser like me accidentally bumping into him could cause major problems for me. Something that I did not want to happen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…it was a… please don't hurt…" I whisper. Since I don't say much, I usually just keep quiet and on special occasions like this, I speak up. But I was so terrified that I just whispered. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked at me with shock, and then amusement. "Hey it's trash girl! What are you doing in this part of the woods?" he says jokingly. I stare at him in confusion. What woods? Clearly we were in an empty hallway. "You get it, don't you? Never mind, it's just an expression. Why are you in such a secluded part of the school?" he asks with curiosity. I mentally start to break down. Why was he talking to me? This clearly was not right. So out of fear, I run away from him. I hear him try to call me back, but I keep running.

When I'm sure that I finally lost him, I slowly start to walk out the school. No one knows this, but because I am the only one with ice and snow powers, I get a period all to myself in order to control my powers. No one knows and luckily for me, I can be free. I go to my special spot in the woods. To get there though, I use my ice skills to skate there, making it faster for me. I also leave little icicles in order to help me find my way back. Then, through a small narrow path, I see a clear lake, just sitting there, alone and bored. It flows beautifully, but I know that it has a few bumps in there. And in a way, I know that this lake is a perfect place to practice. Along with the beauty of the lake, there are willow trees with dew on them and sunlight hitting them just right. I smile. I love this place so much because this place reminds me so much of myself.

After taking one last look at this place, I gently place my books on a nearby rock. I take my hair out my bun and let it loose from its braid. I let my hair fall down freely and smile. I take a quick breather before I think of the song in my head. I open my eyes with determination, and make an Ice man, who is softly playing the piano. I then make two more Ice men, one with a drum set and sticks, and the other with a guitar. Then like magic, they start to play. I begin to sing, and start to use my ice powers.

_I'm losing myself_

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else_

_Instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak_

While I do this, I freeze the lake and turn it into my own ice rink. I skate on the ice, almost like a dance, and try to hit everything and make it freeze.

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful… today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

I'm like a hurricane of ice as I start to put my all into it and begin to start freezing the grass around me. I feel like I can do anything and soon, I am jumping and skating all over the place, having as much fun as I can. I knew this was the only time for me to actually be free and change who I am. And I loved every bit of it.

_The mirror can lie_

_Doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful…today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

As the bridge came up, I started blasting ice into the air, making it rain with snow. Almost like fireworks. I was amazed with what I could do and soon enough, I made myself shoot up into the air with a blast of snow. I twirled around like an angel and landed gracefully on the ice. I kept skating around and made it snow blast in the air even more.

_I'm quickly finding out_

_I'm not about to break down_

_Not today_

_I guess I always knew_

_That I had all the strength to make it through_

The sooner that the bridge ended, I started making it snow on the lake. I looked around and made it look like a winter wonderland. I feel like I truly at home with myself. I was so happy now. So I simply began to skate around. I slowly let it all melt down and watched how everything turned back to normal.

_Not gonna be afraid_

_I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful… today_

_And I know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_So you see, now, now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me_

And on the last verse, I stopped and saw how it was once again spring. But then I realized that I was still on the lake and fell right in it. Even though I was wet, I just laughed and began to get out the water. I walked to my books and began to freeze my clothes. Wearing a white blouse and our blue uniform skirt was not a good thing. I just laughed though, because I could somewhat see my bra. I knew I had almost 30 minutes left and began to hum a peaceful tune. I closed my eyes and smiled. I truly was at peace.

"Who are you?"

I jumped a little and turned around to see Jack Frost staring at me in anger. I blush a little in embarrassment and just look at the ground. He had found my secret spot and I knew that it was all over for me. "Answer me." He says in a hard tone. He's glaring at me, almost like he's demanding an answer with his eyes. With enough courage, I speak up loud enough so he can hear me. "Elsa of Arendelle."

He walks up to me and stares me straight in the eye. "Why do you have the same powers as me?" I gasp in shock. There was no way this could happen. I should have been the only one with these powers. "That's not possible. It was curse put on my family. The first daughter of the 13th generation would have it." I say in shock. I squeak and look down at my feet. I can't believe I just spoke up like that. Something I never do. Then I realize it was silent and look up at him. He's in shock too. Then out of nowhere, he says, "I was chosen by the man on the moon. I'm here to be a guardian. That's why I came to this school so that I could be taught by North. Why would the man on the moon choose you?" He begins to pace in a circle and mumbles to himself. I'm slightly scared and slowly begin to grab my books one at a time. I turn around and slowly walk away. Just when I'm about to make my escape, I feel him grab my shoulder and spin me around. I shake and drop my books in fear. He looks at me, as if he's trying to find an answer in me. Then he realizes it.

"I think you were meant to be a guardian, Elsa" he says softly to me. I stare at him wide eyed.

"Also, I can see your bra." He says nonchalantly.

Then, out of shock and embarrassment, I faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey guys. So I just wanna say thank you so far for just reading my story. :D This is the first time I actually uploaded a story on to and I was going crazy over like 2 reviews. Anyway, I just wanna say thank you for just reading my story and I hope you like the new chapter. Here you go! ^_^

* * *

A tiny little light breaks through in the darkness. I focus on it and hope that I can reach it. When I finally do, I realize that I was asleep. I suddenly wake up to see that I'm in the school infirmary. The walls look old and cracked and the big windows let in a lot of sunlight (A/N: Kind of like the infirmary in Harry Potter). I look to my right to see that Jack was asleep and holding my hand. I freak out a little and try to move my hand, but he has a hard grip. "Trying to escape me, are you trash girl?" he says as I jump a little. What was with him and always scaring me?

He sits up and stretches a little before he takes a hard look at me. "Elsa, I think that you were meant to be a guardian." He says softly. "No." I whisper. I shake my head and get up out of the bed. I start to grab my things. "Elsa, you can't deny the truth. You are meant to be a guardian." He says angrily. Who does he think he is telling me what to do? I don't want to be a guardian. I never asked to be one. Why me?

I walk away from the bed and head towards the door. "Elsa, just wait a minute. You can't deny fate. You're a guardian!" he says sternly. That really blew it for me. I turn around an angrily start yelling at him. "Listen up! I am not or ever will be a guardian! I never asked to be and I know that I can't be a guardian! I am not strong or talented! I am an outcast and I am weak! I am not a guardian!" I yell. I then stare at him in shock as he does the same to me. I can't believe I just yelled at the most popular kid in school. I quickly grab my things and run out of the infirmary. I see that school had officially ended and just go straight to Anna and I's dorm. I close the door and fall on my bed. Things never seem to right for me at all. This whole day had been horrible. I knew that my life was over from this point on. I take off my glasses and prepare for a peaceful sleep. Just when I'm about to drift off, an announcement comes on.

"ELSA OF ARENDELLE, PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! ELSA OF ARENDELLE, PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! "

"Life is just so wonderful." I mutter to myself. I'm about to open the door when Anna trips into me. "Elsa! What happened?" she says in concern. "Well I will tell you if you get off of me." I say. Once I get up, I dust myself off and simply tell her "I don't know honestly."

"Elsa if you get in trouble, grandma and grandpa would kill you. You are the next Queen of Arendelle and you can't get in trouble." She says out of concern.

"I know Anna. I don't think I did anything wrong today. Let's just see what he has to say. Don't freak out on me now" I say jokingly. She sighs but then smiles at me "Okay sis."

I begin my journey towards the principal's office and look at the ground. Everyone starts whispering, and some bits of it I can hear.

"Maybe she's getting expelled"

"Maybe the principal's sick of her. I heard that she gives herself to him in order to stay in this school"

"Eww. What a slut!"

I just ignore everything they say and keep walking towards to principal's office. I get there and the receptionist says I can go right on in. As soon as I walk in, I start to shake my head. Sitting on Principal North's desk is the one and only Jack Frost. I lower my head and try to sit as far away from him as I can. He just keeps staring at me. Principal North just studies both of us before speaking. "Elsa, I think that we need to talk." He says to me. I look at him in fear. I really hope that Jack didn't rat me out because at this moment, Principal North was my only adult ally at this school. I gulp and nod my head.

"Dear, no need worry so much! Ha-ha! You aren't in trouble." He says in a big hearty, jolly voice. I look at him in confusion. Then I realize why I'm here and I frown. Won't people just understand? "Principal North, with all due respect, I am not a guardian. I told Jack that earlier and I meant it. Now may I please leave?" I say loudly. I am not used to talking like this, but I know that I need to get my point across. Principal North just smiles and gets up from his seat. He walks towards me and gets down on one knee. He looks at me and smiles. "Ahh but Elsa, you are. The man on the moon chose you. You are a guardian." He says. "But how? I can't do anything right and I am weak. I can't protect people. I am so serious when I say that I am not a guardian, sir." I whisper softly. I look down and stare at my fragile hands. Then, North put a Russian doll of himself in my hand. "What is your center, Elsa?"

"My what?" I say.

"Your center. The man in the moon would not have chosen you if you weren't special."

"Sir I am confused. What do you mean?" he just gets up and laughs.

"On the outside, I am big, scary, and intimidating. But if you get to know me, what am I?" he says. I start to open up the Russian doll and say "Jolly?" I say confusingly. "Ha-ha! Yes but not just jolly! I am also mysterious, fearless, and caring. But what's at my center?" he says amusingly. I open up the last part to see a tiny wooden baby. "You're a man-child?" I say. I hear Jack snickering in the background and I just look at him confusingly. "Funny girl! But no. Look closely and tell me what you see." He says.

"Big eyes? Sir what does this all mean?"

"Yes! Big eyes because they are full of wonder! This is the same wonder that I share with the world! And the children of this school!" he says in his thick Russian accent. He then creates a small spaceship out of wood, which begins to fly around. He walks over to me as I stand up. "I was born to put wonder into the eyes of children. It is what makes me a guardian. It is my center. What is yours?" he says softly (A/N: See what I did there? ;D). I start to think. "I don't know sir." I say honestly. He smiles at me and I give him back his Russian doll. "It is okay Elsa. You will find out in time. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go deal with some of the students in this school. It seems that they do not know the meaning of "We are family". This is revenge for you Elsa." He says. And with that, Principal North leaves me alone with Jack Frost.

I start to shake a little and begin to panic. I could literally cut the tension with a chainsaw. I turn around to see him staring at me. I blush a little and blurt out "I'm sorry for yelling at you!" He walks over to me in silence and stands right in front of me. I hate the close proximity. Just as I was about to apologize to him, he leans forward and whispers in my ear, saying "You're interesting trash girl. I think I will observe you even more." Just before he leaves, he says one last thing. "Grandpa North will start our guardian classes tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. Meet me in front of the school gates. See ya"

I stare at the doorway and blush a little. Things never seemed to be going my way. I slowly get out of my trance and leave the office. I go back to the dorm room and just plop on my bed. It was late at night and Anna was already asleep. I was pondering if I should even tell Anna about the whole guardian things. I just ignore it and stare right at the moon. "Why me? Why did you choose me?" I whisper. I just close my eyes and drift off into and unsettling sleep.

* * *

"It seems that the man on the moon has chosen a new guardian my precious nightmares. How delicious she is." Says the mysterious man as he looks at her from the darkness. "Her beauty is very enchanting and can put anyone under her spell." He walks over and strokes her face as she cringes in her sleep. "I believe that she has already captured the heart of the young man." He says staring at her before looking straight at me. "Except she doesn't realize it, does she. And neither do you." He says and begins to walk closer to me. "But I know something that she has that could be very beneficial to me in the future." His face gets closer until he's right in front of me. "Beware. You never know how powerful fear can be until you experience it yourself." Then blackness consumes me.

* * *

I wake up from my dream and see that I am sweating heavily. Then out of realization, I whisper "He's back"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey guys! Would've uploaded earlier, but life decided to screw me over and I had like a million things to do. But anyway, here is the next chapter!

Jack's P.O.V.

I awoke to see sunlight just barely peeking in my window. I looked over to my right to see my clock with red digits saying '5:30 a.m.' I slowly get out of bed and go straight to the shower. Turning the water to cold, I just relax and think about what just happened. Pitch was back and I knew that he was out to come and get me. I try not to think about it as I let the water hit the top of my head and run down my back. The cold always helped me think whenever I was in this type of situation. I clean myself and get out the shower. I put on my uniform, which is just basically a white blouse and dark blue trousers. I walk out into the night and head straight for the secret training grounds in the forest. Along the way, I stop to hear something in the bushes. I swiftly turn around, ready to attack when I see Elsa trying to untangle herself from some bushes she just fell in. I chuckle a little and walk over to her. "Need some help?" I say casually. She looks right at me and squeaks. I laugh and pull her out.

"Thank you." She whispers and looks down at the ground. I frown. She's so shy and never really talks. "Speak up Elsa. No one can hear you if you always act like a scared little bunny. Also, look up when someone is talking to you." She looks up at me, and blushes a little. I notice that she has glasses on. So I do her a favor. I take them off of her. "Hey! I need those! I can't see without them!" she says trying to grab them back, except she's going in the wrong direction and slams into a tree. "Oww…" she says as I laugh at the whole ordeal. I walk over to her and turn her so that she's facing me. "Hold still. I'm going to try something." I say. I then use a little bit of my magic by making tiny little snowflakes fall right into her eyes. Her pupils get bigger and she blinks once or twice before she jumps away from me in surprise.

"I can see you without my glasses. Why can I do that? What did you do to me? Is this payback?" she says in fear and slowly backs away from me. I just start laughing at her. "Ha-ha. I swear I would never do that. I just fixed your sight, that's all. Besides, how are you going to be a guardian if you rely on those glasses all the time?" I begin to walk away towards the secret training grounds, leaving her there in confusion. I honestly don't know why I helped her, but maybe it's because of my promise I made to some close to me. "Mary…" I whisper to myself. I stop to think about her, about how much I missed them all. I look forward in anger. Just before I walk forward, I say to myself "I swear I will avenge you all. I will kill him."

Elsa's P.O.V.

What was going on lately? Things had been going crazy with my life. As I walk forward, I realize again that I don't need glasses anymore. I can see. I look around and look at how detailed the forest is. The green leaves are all over the place and somehow make me a little dizzy. I shake my head a little and keep heading down the path. After almost 20 minutes of just walking, I make it to an open field to see Principal North and Jack Frost waiting there for me. But it's not just them. I double take to see a giant Kangaroo painting an egg. I also see a floating fairy and a bright yet short yellow man. "What the?" I say to myself.

"Elsa! Welcome to your first lesson of guardian training!" North says as he squeezes me in a bear hug. "Can't…breathe!" I say loudly. He drops me on the ground and starts apologizing. "Anyway, I think it's time that I introduce you to the other guardians. The first one is the Easter Bunny." The kangaroo jumps over to me and I notice that he's 6 feet tall compared to my measly 5 feet. "Nice to meet you mate." He says and sticks his hand out. I shake his hand and smile. "Wow it's nice to me you! I never knew that the Easter Bunny was a kangaroo." I say nicely. He stops shaking my hand and starts to squeeze it tightly. "What did you say?" he says darkly and I start to get a little fearful. I hear Jack just laughing in the background as the Easter Bunny let's go of my hand and go's to tackle him. North just grabs those two by their necks and walks straight towards me. "Next time, don't call him a kangaroo." North says out of breath. "Next, we have the Tooth Fairy." I turn around to see that she's right in my face. I jump back a little and she just smiles at me. "Wow! You have such beautiful white teeth! You must really floss a lot! Good job! I really want your teeth!" she says excitedly. She's just flying all over the place while talking to her birdies. "Thank you?" I say to myself. "Okay enough of … that. Lastly, this is the Sandman. He brings pleasant dreams to the children." North says proudly. I look at the Sandman to see a thumbs up sign pop over his head. "He can't speak?" I say to North. "No one knows dear. Now that introductions are over, let's begin you and Jack's lesson shall we?" I turn to my left to see Jack ready for action. I ready myself and look right at North, ready to start.

"Now before we start, I think that Elsa should know about the new news that I have just learned from Jack." says North seriously. I look to my left and see that Jack is angrily looking at the ground. "Pitch is back." Says Jack. Gasps are heard all around and the Sandman is looking very angry. "How?! That's impossible! I thought that we defeated him for good when we last fought him 5 years ago!" says the Tooth Fairy. "Yes. I believed that we did too until Jack said that he saw him in a dream. Only Pitch would do something like that. So, the first lesson for you two is maintaining peace between the two of you. I sense that you two do not get along very well. So I want you both to leave and spend the whole day together. No ifs, ands, or buts." North says sternly. I looked shocked but then shut my mouth. Until a question pops up in my head. "Who is Pitch?" I ask.

Silence. The Easter bunny and Tooth look warily at each other. Sandman and North look sadly at Jack and Jack just glares holes into the ground. "Jack will tell you who he is. In the meantime, I want you two to go and get ready for classes. Until then, your first guardian class is dismissed. Now leave." North says before leaving. The other guardians follow him and soon disappear. I turn around to see that Jack is going back the way we came from. "Jack! Wait up" I yell. I run up to him to see him angrily walking. "Jack. What's wrong?" I say shyly. But he just keeps walking forward, ignoring me. I run in front of him and stop him. "You okay?" I say.

"Get out of my way Elsa." He says, pushing me away. I stumble a bit but soon regain my balance. I stare at him for little. I tell myself that I should just leave him alone again but get this nagging feeling in the back of my head. Following my gut, I run up to him and stop him again. "Remember Jack, we're supposed to bring peace between us." I whisper. I look up at him to see him looking at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Elsa, but I really don't want to talk about this. It's too painful right now. Please just give me some time." He says. I look him in the eyes to see pain and hurt. I smile. "That's okay. Tell me whenever you're ready. Thank you though for giving me an answer this time though." I then proceed to walk away. I look up at the sky and smile as the sunrise begins to fade away into morning. I realize that Anna will be waking up soon and rush towards my dorm, forgetting that Jack was even there.

Jack's P.O.V.

I smile to myself and Elsa rushes towards her dorm. I'm about to rush towards mine when I hear an evil chuckle. I turn around to see nothing, but when I look forward, I see Pitch, just standing there in the shadows. "Ahh young love. I used to have that when I was alive and well. But you, Mr. Frost, you can have the time to do that now." He says, giving me a smirk. I feel the anger swelling up in me and snow begins to fall all around me. "Stay away from Elsa! Stay away from us all! What do you want with me Pitch?!" I yell. He just begins to laugh manically at me and just stares. "Oh nothing, I simply want nothing at the moment. But in time, things will begin to fall into place. Until then, I will let you little kiddies begin your training and play your games." He begins to pick the dirt from under his nails and I just look at him in disgust. "Then why are you here now Pitch?" I yell. I can feel my power coursing through my veins. "Just to give you a little warning. That girl is very precious to me. Remember Frost, a person can break when just enough fear is planted in them. Until then, see you." He says just before he walks back into the shadows. I'm about to run after him when he stops and turns around. "Oh by the way, I will make that girl scream in pain just Mary did. Such delight in death. Until then, Ciao." And slowly walks in to the darkness. I run after him only to find that he has disappeared.

I fall on my face and slam the ground. I soon begin to worry. If I don't do something, then everyone will get hurt. Even Grandpa North and the other guardians. Even Elsa. I slowly look up to the sky to see that I have a new goal. To get revenge and to protect the one's I care about. But mostly…to protect Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey guys. I just want to say thank you for the 13 reviews. I was ecstatic about getting that many. To many people, it may not seem like much now, but this is my first official story on so of course I would be fangirling. Anyway, here is the next chapter! :D

* * *

I made it back to the dorm to see that Anna was still asleep. Looking at the time, I saw that it was 6:29 a.m. and knew that the alarm would go off in one minute. So I sprinted towards my bed and got under the covers, pretending like I was asleep. I heard the alarm clock go off and slowly got up out of the bed. I knew that Anna liked to sleep late but when I looked over at her, she was sitting up in bed, just smiling at the wall. I walk over to her and wave my hand in front of her face. "Anna? Hello?" I say loudly. Anna jumps and then blinks once or twice before looking at me. "Oh good morning Elsa. Isn't today just wonderful?" She says before skipping towards the bathroom to go brush her teeth. I just shake my head and go in there with her to see Anna staring at herself dreamily in the mirror while brushing her forehead. I stop her and turn her straight towards me. "Okay who is he?" I say.

"Who is who?" says Anna smiling heavily.

"Uh, the guy you're clearly crushing hard on." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay fine. It's that hunk of a man named Kristoff Bjorgman." Says Anna dreamily. As she is in dream land, I start to think about the guy who has captured my sister's heart. He's never really bullied me and seems like a nice guy. I smile to myself and then at Anna, happy that she has found someone. As she starts babbling about him, I start to think about if there was someone out there for me. Instantly, a picture of Jack Frost comes to mind and I blush a little. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by Anna. "What was that?" she says to me. "Nothing. Let's get ready." I say quickly. I'm about to make my escape when Anna stops in front of the door. "That wasn't nothing. What are you not telling me Elsa?" she says, staring at me with determination. I look away trying not to be seen. Then I hear Anna gasp. "You like someone!" she yells. I blush and push Anna out of the way. I start grabbing my school books and begin putting them in my bag. "Who is he? Tell me now!" she says excitedly. "No one." I say, going even faster now. "Okay let me guess… Trevor! No he's too crazy for you. Oh! Maybe it's that senior Wilson! He's a cutie!" she says. I turn around and look at her like she's crazy. "Anna, Wilson picks his nose!" I say in disgust. "Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. Well it definitely can't be Jack Frost. He's too popular and kind of a delinquent." She says casually. "Not that much of a delinquent…" I say quietly. Too late. A huge gasp erupts from Anna and I dash out the room before she can ask any more questions. Being a teenager sucks.

* * *

I'm on my way to 2nd period when Jack walks up to me. I start to panic and try to walk away when he corners me on a locker. "Where do you think you're going Elsa? We have to spend the whole day together, just like North told us to." He says to me. I look around and see that kids are talking and pointing at us. "Do we have to? People are talking about us." I whisper, hoping that I will be invisible. "Oh yeah. Well let's give them something to talk about." He says before he does the unthinkable. He kissed me. I'm frozen on the spot and my eyes are wide open. He pulls back and smiles at me. "Now let's go to second period." He says. He puts his arm around me and leads me to History. I blush extremely hard and try not to faint. "Are you crazy? Why did you do that?" I whisper to him. He just smirks at me. "Well there is no way that anyone would believe that you, the loser of the school, and me, the most popular guy in school, would be friends. So I took the next step." he says smiling. I angrily blush at him before saying "Well you could have told me before doing that." I whisper. "Why? Sometime you just have to go with the flow." he says casually. I just shake my head and look forward to see Melissa Lockhart staring angrily at me and Jack.

The thing about Melissa Lockhart was that not only was she the most popular girl in school, but she had the power of Earth and could understand animals and anything living. So when it came to sparing practice in gym class, she could kick anyone's but. Of course though, I've never fought her, but I've seen it happen. Jimmy would probably never be the same after a fight with her. "Watch out or the she devil will get you." he whispered to me as I tried not to giggle. Melissa just looked at me before looking at Jack. "Jackiepoo. May I speak with you privately?" she says in the sweetest voice possible. "No. What ever you have to say to me, you say it in front of her." he says, smirking at her as she gets very angry. "If you insist. Why are you dating the bitch of the school?" she says like its the most obvious thing in the world. I frown and so does Jack. "Hey watch it Melissa. If anyone is a bitch, its you. You're basically the whore of the sophomore class." he says, getting angry. I can see frost beginning to form on his hands. Melissa just rolls her eyes and pushes him off of me. He tries to get back to me but two earth users hold him down. She walks up to me and looks me in the eyes. I get angry and frown. "What is a little prick like you going to do? You're nothing but a little ant. So back off and stay away from Jack." she says, trying to intimidate me. Now there is two ways that I could approach this. I could walk away and let her dominate me for the rest of high school. Or, I could give her a piece of my mind. I chose to take the latter. "Melissa. Leave me the fuck alone." say to her as she stares at me in shock. I walk past her just as Jack is done beating up the two Earth users. He grabs me and we head straight to History class, leaving Melissa groaning in anger.

* * *

"I can't believe that I said that to her!" I say to Jack as we start walking to our Guardian training class in the woods. " I know. The look on her face was priceless!" says Jack who is laughing along with me. We were casually just getting to know each other better. I feel like we were really good friends now and it made me happy. "So Elsa, tell me about yourself. Where did you come from." he says curiously. I smile to myself. "Well as you know, am from Arendelle, which is a kingdom near Germany." I say. "Cool. And what about your parents?" he says with his hands behind his head. I stop abruptly and stare at the ground. "Elsa?" he says before coming up to me. I take a deep breath before speaking. "My parents died at sea. The last time I saw them, they were giving me a birthday present before heading to Wales." I say quietly. Jack just looks at me before giving me a hug. I hug him back in hopes of comfort. It was silent for a while. Until Jack said something shocking. "My whole family was murdered by Pitch." he says. I look at him in shock. He looks back at me before going on. It all started when Grandpa North was visiting for Christmas...

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

"Grandpa North!" I say as I run up to him just as he enters the door. I give him a big hug as he hugs me back. "Oh I missed you young one! How is your sister Mary?" he says happily. "Just fine but she's a pain. Keeps taking my toys." I say angrily as he just laughs at me. "Ha-ha! Well just know she doesn't mean it." he says in his hearty voice. I smile at him and give him another hug "Hey! Can we ride in your sleigh?" I say. "Sure." he says. I go and put on my snow gear before I hear Mary say "I wanna go too!" She runs up to me and hugs my leg. "Can Mary go too?" I ask him.

"Well ask your mommy dear." he says nicely. "And the answer is no for both of them." she says sternly. "Aww mom. Please." I ask nicely, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "No means no Jack. Now take off your snow gear and go set the table." she says. I'm about when my dad walks in. He hugs my mom from behind and smiles. "Now Lisa, I can see why Mary shouldn't go since she's only five. But Jack is eleven. Let him go." he says. "Come on now dear. Let him go. If Mark and I think it's a good idea, then you should too. C'mon!" says grandpa North. My mother looks unsure before sighing. "Okay but just make sure he is strapped in and make sure he doesn't die." she says. I smile and begin putting on my snow gear again. "Jack! When you come back, can you tell me a story of the north pole?" says Mary innocently. "Sure! I will even bring back a snow globe for you." I say to her before running out. I jump in the sleigh with Grandpa and look around for the seat belts. "Where are the seat belts grandpa?" He just smiles at me before saying "Why need any?" he says before we smile deviously at me. Soon, the reindeers take off and we are riding to the North Pole. Grandpa takes a snow globe before throwing it in front of us and teleporting us to the North Pole. "Wow! So cool!" whisper to myself. We get inside the workshop and I'm amazed at all the toys being made by the yeti's and the elves. I smile to myself before hearing a large blaring sound.

"Grandpa, what's that?" I say. "The Globe. What's going on?" he says before he rushes to the main area. I run up to him and see the other guardians come up behind him. "Oh no... Jack, stay here." he says before running towards the sleigh. "Bunny! Watch him and keep him safe!" Grandpa says. Bunny just looks at me and I look at him. Then out of nowhere, I say "I have to use the bathroom." He looks at me in disgust before saying, "Here go pee somewhere." I run off and ditch the guardians. I hide in Grandpa's sleigh and watch him start the sleigh and soon we are flying in the air. He throws the snow globe in front of him and we arrive back at my house to see it burning down. I can hear my family screaming in pain as we set down on the earth. I run out the sleigh. "Jack!" yells grandpa North before I run into the flaming house. I hear Mary screaming from her room and run up there to see her in the closet crying. "Jack! The bad man hurt momma and papa!" she says crying. I stare at her in shock before grabbing her and running out the house.

Fire and smoke is everywhere. I can feel it hitting my lungs hard. But I keep running. A huge piece of wood falls right behind me as I carry Mary. We finally make it outside to Grandpa North and the other guardians. "Jack! Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" he says to me. "Momma and Papa are dead I whisper to him and Mary just cries even more." Grandpa North looks at me in shock. Then determination comes into his eyes. "Jack, run as far away as you can with your sister. Get away from here." he says. I nod at him and start running. I look back to see the guardians getting ready to fight and I just keep running.

When I think I have made it far enough, I see that I have made it to a frozen lake. I breath in relief and look around to see that Mary and I are all alone. Then I heard him. "Hello Jack." I turn around and see him standing there, smiling at me. "It looks like your guardians weren't smart enough to realize that I would be coming after you. I mean, they obviously didn't know that I would come after North's family." he says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You killed our parents! WHO ARE YOU?!" I yell angrily. He just smiles at me. "Pitch. Now die!" he says. He vanishes in front of me to appear behind me. He grabs me and lifts me up in the air. I end up dropping Mary on the ground and she starts screaming for him to put me down. He then slams me on the ground and because of the impact, I break the ice and fall in the water. I try to swim back up but I can't because I don't know how to. I can hear Mary's bloodcurdling scream and I start to black out, staring at the Man in Moon. The last thing I remember is hearing a large blast before blacking out.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

"After that, Grandpa North says that when he pulled me out of the water, my hair was white as snow and that the moon was glowing on me. That's also how I got my powers. Ever since then, I had been living with Grandpa. He's been training me ever since." he says sadly before silence. I start to cry and hug him even more. "I'm so sorry that you had to bear something that horrible." I say to him and bury my head into his chest even more. He holds me tighter and I look up to see a tear escape from his eye. "Jack, you're crying." I say to him. He looks surprised at first before smiling sadly. "This is the first time I told someone my story. This is also the first time that I've ever really cried over it." he says. I smile before kissing him on the head. "Go ahead. It's okay." I whisper. He looks at me in shock before letting more tears spill and burying is his head in my neck. He starts to wail and cry even harder. I cry a little too and when we finish, we smile at each other.

"It's seems that you two have gotten along very well." says Principal North. We look at him before blushing and then quickly separating ourselves from each other. "Ha-ha! Ah teenagers! But now to the serious part. I just got Intel from Bunny that Pitch attacked Tooth's palace. Which means that he's getting stronger. So we must finish your training before the winter ball in two months." says Principal North. We both look at each other before walking off with him. I knew what I must do. I am a guardian and now, I have the will to fight. I have found my center. My center is Bravery. And I knew that I was going to show a lot more of it very soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! That was intense! Tell me what you think of my story. Review it, Fav it or Follow it. Thanks for reading this far and peace!


	6. Important Notice

Author's Note:

Okay so the craziest thing just happened. I was trying to edit my story and somehow managed to delete all of my chapters. (Only I can do something that stupid). So this is to the people who followed or fav'd my story. If you can, please re do that. Due to my stupidity, I apologize for this and I am really sorry _ Once Again, so sorry ._.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay so after messing up big time, I present to you chapter 6. Happy New Year! Let it Go from Frozen is used in here. The **bold **is Jack and non bold is Elsa. Bold and underlined is the both of them.

* * *

It's been one month since I began my guardian training and things have changed. I've learned many new things and it seems as if I am getting stronger everyday. With Tooth and Sandy, I've learned how Tai Chi can help calm my emotions and how to keep my emotions and my powers separately. This helps me focus more on keeping things peaceful. I've also learned how to fight. I've learned Karate from Bunny and surprisingly, Jujitsu from North. Not only that, but Kristoff finally asked Anna out. She's always talking about the cute little things he's done for her. I've met him and not we are good friends. Also, i've learned how to open up out of my shell and how to over come my fears. I remember telling Tooth everything...

* * *

"Okay Elsa. This is it. It's just you and me. I want you to tell me everything. Who is Elsa of Arendelle?" she says excitedly. I blush a little. "Everything?" I say. She looks at me like I'm stupid but I don't think I'm ready to just spill everything. "Yes everything. Okay let's start off with this. When were you born?" she says. I get nervous and look at her. She just smiles and nods her head, waiting for me to go on. I shake my head in amusement and begin. "I was born on December 10th in the castle infirmary. That was when my powers were first discovered. 10 minutes later, my little sister Anna was born. It was surprising to people because they never expected the Queen to have twins. Because of the curse on me, I inherited white hair while Anna developed our parents hair color. Ever since then, Anna and I have been inseparable. But there was a time in our lives where I accidentally hurt Anna." I sadly look at the ground and take a deep breather.

"We were harmlessly playing and Anna always knew that I had snow. But this time, she kept jumping higher and higher. I couldn't stop her and I hit her in the head, knocking her out. Our parents took us to these trolls and the king helped remove her memories. I was so scared that I isolated myself from her for years to keep her safe. Then, when we were fourteen, our parents died and our grandparents took over the kingdom. They've always loved Anna, but because of my snow powers, they were afraid and particularly despised me. So they always had teachers prepping me for becoming Queen. Every time I messed up, they would criticize me heavily. But their fear was too much and sent Anna and I here, to Guardian Academy. The last thing they told me was_ 'Don't mess up. Keep up your grades. And conceal your powers. Don't feel them and don't let them show.' _I told myself that being here would help me, but everyone thinks that I'm the biggest loser. I've already shown my power so I messed up. I never really told anyone how things were for me when I was younger." I say, realizing that I just told Tooth my life story. She smiled at me. "Elsa, you aren't weak. Even if you mess up, don't let others get to you. You may be different, but you are still beautiful. Never forget that." she says.

"Thanks Tooth." I say.

"Your welcome. Now let's go meet up with the others."

* * *

After that, I learned to control my emotions. I got stronger and now, I'm finally being free. But sometimes, I feel as if I truly haven't let go. I stare at the ceiling in our dorm. I look at our digital clock and see that it's 11:30. I look up and see that it's a full moon. I get out of bed and throw on some sweat pants and a light blue tank top, my hair still in its bun. I grab my sweater and sneak out of the window, heading towards the secret lake that I've practiced in. I knew that it was time for me to sing a song that I wrote when I was 14. It was around the time my parents had died. It just came to me then and didn't really make sense until now.

I go through the familiar path and see the beautiful spot. Sometimes I come here when I need a break from it all. Training to be a guardian and school is extremely tough. So once in a while, when it gets too much for me, I come here to release stress. But lately, I feel as if I can't release the stress and haven't been going. I feel like it wasn't the right time. Until now.

I look around. The willow trees shine in the moonlight and the lake has a ghostly hollow glow to it. It felt perfect. It felt so... right. I looked at the moon and soon got mesmerized. I took off my jacket and froze the lake. I danced around slowly before taking a deep and getting ready to let loose.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

I felt a little tear slip out as I hug myself and dance a bit more slowly. I open my eyes and look right at the moon. I smile a little. I dance a bit more and start to move faster. My movements are looser and I just feel a slither of freedom.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know!_

That's all I managed to get to. I stop and stare at the moon. I know that there is more to it. But I can't express it. I don't know what to do. That's when I look towards my right and see him come out of the shadows. I smile at him as he begins to sing.

**_Let it go_**

**_Let it go_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore_**

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door._

I start to freeze the willow trees as Jack skates around and does the same. S

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

**_Let the storm rage on_**

We soon come to a slow stop right in front of each other look in each others eyes. We then smirk at each other.

**_The cold never bothered me_ anyway**

We start to run into the forest and come upon our usual clearing where we train. We start to create some distance between us.

**_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_**

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

We soon start a sparing and I can feel it in my veins. He blocks my attack and I parry his. I feel like we're just getting started.

_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through_

**_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_**

**_I am free!_**

He tries to attack me again but I trip him. I start laughing and he has this devious smirk on his face. I start to run and use my ice to skate away from him. But he is chasing me I start to laugh.

**_Let it go!_**

**_Let it go!_**

**_I am one with the wind and sky_**

**_Let it go!_**

**_Let it go!_**

**_You'll never see me cry!_**

I start to stop and he stops in front of me. I slam my foot on the ground and create a giant snowflake.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

**_Let the storm rage on._**

We start to circle each other, almost like we are waiting for one of us to make the first move. We dance and soon step in our ice circle. I know that this is a test of power. To see who is the Alpha and Omega.

**_My power flurries through the air in to the ground._**

He lifts up ice from the crystal snowflake and shoots them at me. I gracefully dodge them all and get ready for my attack.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

I send little ice spike toward him. He just creates and ice shield and blocks them all.

**_And one though crystallizes like an icy blast!_**

We both send huge, powerful snow blasts at each other. Except mine is more powerful and Jack falls on his but. I smile and I skate around. I feel freedom for the first time.

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past._

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

I take my hair out its braid and let it softly lay on my left shoulder, little snowflakes weaved on it. I replace my outfit and turn it into a beautiful icy blue dress with a slit on the right let. It has long, ice sleeves and an icy clear veil around my shoulders that fans out behind me. Jack finally gets up to see how I look. I slowly walk to him as he stares at me in shock.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

I'm right in front of him now and he just smiles at me as we finish our song.

**_The cold never bothered us anyway._**

It's silent as everything begins to melt around us until its a puddle of water. But we haven't noticed because we're too busy looking into each others eyes. "Elsa... you're beautiful. It's like you're a snow queen." he says and I just giggle. "I guess. Never really been called that." I say and he chuckles. I notice that the sun is starting to rise. "Jack. Look at the sunrise. It's hypnotizing." I whisper. "Yes you are." he says unintentionally. I giggle and he blushes. I start to back away, but he pulls me close. "Jack?" I say questioningly. He looks at me before taking a deep breath.

"Elsa, ever since I met you, you have become my best friend. You've been there for me when I needed someone the most. You make me happy and with you, I feel like I am whole. I've never been this happy in my life. You are my therapy. You are the one I need. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." he then stops. He looks me in the eye and I feel something different coming from him.

"Elsa, I lo-ugh!" he says and he falls onto me. "Jack! What's wrong?" I say. I lift him up to see a dark blade in his stomach. I look behind him to see a tall, thin, man standing right behind him. He disappears farther away and smiles at me. "Did I interrupt something? I'm sorry I just felt like this was getting too sappy. It needed a little something to make it more special." he says laughing deviously afterwards. I notice that Jack can barely walk and I lead him over to a tree. I put him down and stand in front of him to defend him. "Who are you?!" I yell as I get into my Karate stance.

"Pitch you bitch! Now that you know my name, how about you go ahead and die!" he says before attacking me. He throws two Nightmares at me, but I slice them in half with my ice. I run up to him and start throwing punches and kicks at him. He dodges them all and looks somewhat bored, angering me in the process. I start to go even faster and when I'm not looking, he grabs my foot and throws me against a tree. I slam in to it hard but get back up and attack him again. This time, I use jujitsu in hopes of slowing him down, but it doesn't work for me at all. Soon though, he hits me I the stomach and I hit the tree next to Jack. I slowly get up and Jack is trying to crawl towards me, holding his bleeding stomach in the process. "Elsa, leave! I can handle him. You need to get to safety!" he says to me. I get very angry. I ignore him and start attacking Pitch again. "Girl, I tire of you!" he says and catches me by my throat. He begins to squeeze and I feel as if I can't breathe at all. "So beautiful. The face your making right now makes me feel all warm inside." he says. But soon, a large blast hits him in his side and sends him hitting another tree. I fall to the ground and breathe heavily. I look towards my side and see that Jack is standing up, holding his stomach, a thin line of blood coming out his mouth.

"Jack! What are you doing? You're hurt!" I yell at him. "I don't care! I'm not letting you do this alone!" he says. I frown and notice that two large blasts are heading straight towards Jack. "Nooo!" I yell and run in front of Jack to get hit by both of the blasts. I fall on the ground and hear Jack scream my name before I black out.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

"Elsa!" I yell as she falls right in front of me. I rush towards her kneel down to see her getting deathly pale. I try to heal her but Pitch blasts my hand out of the way. He grabs me by the throat and squeezes hard. I can feel the air leaving my lungs. That's when he gets tackled and punched in the face by Bunny. The other guardians and Grandpa North rush onto the field. Pitch backs away before slowly descending into the shadows. He starts to laugh and says "I will get you soon. Just wait." he says.

When he fully disappears, I look at Elsa and try to wake her up. "Grandpa North! Help! It's Elsa." I yell. They run over to me and Tooth checks her pulse. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes.

"She's not breathing."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay well here is another chapter. If you like my story, then favorite and follow. If you want to tell me how you feel then leave a review. Until next time, bye!


	8. Chapter 7

Jack's P.O.V.

"She's not breathing."

I looked at Tooth in shock before shaking. "Check again!" I yell. "Jack, she's gone!" she yells. I shake Elsa in hopes of waking her up. "Elsa, please wake up. I know your alive. Please." I say, shaking her even more. "Jack, it's okay, let her go." says Grandpa North. "No!" I yell and plush everyone back with my ice. I look at Elsa and try to heal her with my ice powers. I check her pulse and see that her heart isn't beating. I then send shocks of ice at her heart in hopes of saving her. "C'mon Elsa, wake up!" I yell. "Jack, let her go!" yells Bunny as he tries to run at me and take her away. I know that once Bunny gets me, she really will die. So I create a small ice dome and start zapping her heart with ice. With one huge zap, her eyes open up wide. She then closes her eyes again and her chest is going up and down. I shake her a little and she opens up her eyes. "Jack?" she says with a raspy voice.

"Elsa." I say and hug her close to me. "I'm so glad your alive." I say and then push her away from me. "Why did you do that for me?" I say. She looks at me before looking down. " I don't know, I just couldn't bear seeing you everyday. And I would gladly do it again" She says with determination. I smile at her. "And I the same for you." I say. I stare into her eyes and I feel myself bring her closer to me.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Jack holds me tighter and I look up into his eyes as he looks into mine. His face gets closer and I close my eyes. Just when we were about to do what I thought we were, I hear an awkward cough. I open my eyes and look to see the rest of the guardians there, making me blush extremely hard. "I'm sorry to interrupt this romantic moment but what happened here!" yelled Bunny as he walked up to Jack and I. The other guardians walk up as well and North puts a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Calm down Bunny. Let's be patient with them." says North. I look at Jack and I nod. "Pitch attacked us." he says. "What?! When?! How?!" asked North as he walks up to us. He kneels down and looks me right in the face. "What happened?" he says. "I couldn't sleep at night and I went to go practice in my secret spot in the lake. I don't know how but Jack followed me and we practiced together. We were so free that we ended up running into the training grounds. Then, Jack was going to tell me something when Pitch attacked. I tried to defend us both, but Pitch knocked me against a tree. He then tried to attack Jack, but I jumped in front of it. Then, I blacked out." I look at Jack with worry, but he just smiles at me. "I'm okay Elsa." he says and I smile.

"He's on the advance. We need to up your training if he's going to keep attacking like this. Jack, Take you and Elsa to the infirmary. Guardian meeting, now." says North as he throws a snow globe in front of him, opening a portal to his workshop. Once they disappear and Bunny going through his rabbit hole, Jack picked me up and started walking to the school. "Jack, I can walk." I say. He smirks at me and gently puts me down, only for me to take one step and almost fall. But thankfully, he catches me and chuckles. He picks me up again and says, "Thought you could walk." I frown at him and he chuckles. "Oh shut up. By the way, what were you trying to say before we got attacked." I say. He looks at me and blushes. "Uh, I'll tell you later. We're here." he says and I turn my head to the right to see the school come into view. He walked up to the infirmary and the nurses instantly grabbed us. Afterwards, I lay in bed and Jack sits next to it.

"How ya feeling?" he asks. I smile and him and punch him in the arm. "Shut up." I say and smile at him. "Elsa, there is something I need to tell you." he says seriously. I look him the eyes as he takes a deep breath. "Elsa, I-"

"Elsa!"

I turn to my left to see Anna and Kristoff running towards me. "Anna?" I say and she tackles me on the bed. "Where were you?!" she yells as she starts to cry. I hug her back and cry with her. We stay like that a while and I notice that Kristoff and Jack are awkwardly looking at each other. "Anna, get off me" I say giggling. She gets off me and has a lot of tears running down her face. "Elsa, where were you? I thought someone had kidnapped you." she says, sniffling a bit more. "Anna, I'm fine. I just went out for a walk at night." I say.

"For 6 hours?! Elsa, I thought that you were dead!" she says, frowning a bit. I also frown and sit up. "What? You don't think I can protect myself? I'm not weak anymore, you don't have to keep protecting me. I'm not the little sister you think I am." I say. "What are you hiding, Elsa." she says. I look at her and then sadly look down.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I can't tell you. It's too dangerous." I whisper. I look up to see Anna angry with me.

"No Elsa. You promised. No more secrets. You promised to never do that again." she says slowly.

"Anna, it's for your own good that you don't know. I need to protect you!" I say, tears spilling out my eyes.

"I can't do this anymore!" she says and gets up off the bed. She starts to walk away.

"Anna, wait!" I yell. I try to get out of bed, but I fall on the ground. "Elsa!" Jack says as he helps me up.

"Anna, wait. Hear her out." Kristoff says, trying to get her to stop.

"No! I can't live like this anymore. If you won't support me anymore, then... we're done." she says and looks down at the ground. Everyone is shocked and Kristoff just stares at her in shock.

"Anna, you're making the wrong decision." I say.

"Shut up! I don't know who you are anymore. From now on... we aren't sisters anymore..." she says before running out the door. Kristoff stops staring and runs after her, calling her name. I shake and drop to the floor, loosing the only family I've ever had. Jack holds me close as I cry into his chest. "It's gonna be alright Elsa. Everything will be okay." He holds me close as I let it all out. Things could not get any worse for me.

* * *

I was walking back to the dorms with Jack when I thought about what happened last week. Anna wouldn't talk or look at me. I tried so many times, but I got nothing. Kristoff is in a slump since Anna broke up with him. He still talks to me, but I can see that he is in a depression. The only person right now who doesn't hate me is Jack. I look up at the clouds and wish for something good to happen once. "So Elsa. Since the winter ball is next week, I was wondering...would you be my date?" he says shyly. I look at him and smile. "Of course, I would love to." I say. He looks shocked at first, but smiles extremely big.

"Really? Wow, um, that's great! I'll, um, pick you up at 6:30. See ya! He says before running towards his dorm room. I shake my head and smile. Things seemed to finally be turning for me. I lay back in my bed, hoping for some rest.

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V.

I watch in the bushes as the two walk away and I scowl in frustration. How this little prick managed to steal him kind of pissed me off. But I knew that soon, he would be mine. Because I had a plan. A plan that would reinstate my power over the school. And one nerdy bitch wasn't going to get in my way.

"Get ready Elsa. Soon, he will be mine!"

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I was on my way to gym class when I saw the unthinkable happen. Jack was kissing Melissa. I stand there and stare. I feel so many emotions but I know that if I show them now, he would've had the advantage over me. I should've known that the biggest loser in school and the most popular guy in school could never work. It was a fairytale lived short and I fell right into his trap. As Jack pulls away, he looks right at me.

"Elsa, it's not what you think." he says as he walks up to me.

I smile at him and he stops in his tracks. "Jack. It's okay. We never were a couple and it's obvious that you and Melissa are. I hope you two are happy." I walk away down the hallway. I turn the corner when Jack grabs my shoulder and spins me around to face him. "Elsa, please listen. She forced me. I don't want her. I want you. I love you Elsa." he says sincerely. "No you don't. You don't love me. We will never work. We're just too different." I say and run off. I hear him call my name, but I am long gone. Everything seemed to be ruined. I don't know how long I had been running, but by the time I had realized where I was, it was nighttime and the full moon was out. I look up into the moon and stare.

"What do I do?! What do you want me to do?!" I yell and cry to myself. I was lost with who I am and what was going on. I was loosing everyone around me and I felt so lonely. Just when I thought I was free, I felt the darkness inside me. "I just want to know what to do."A blinding light shines on me and I shield my eyes from being blinded and look up to see something I thought I would never see ever.

"Mom?"


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Another day, another dawn. Anyway, here is chapter 8. Hope you like it :D A song very popular song is used in the story. Can you guess what it is?

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes. It is I dear." she says softly. I feel more tears running down my face as I hug her and cry even more. "I missed you so much momma." I wail, sobbing even more. "Its okay honey. I'm here to help." We were just like that for a while. Holding each other and never letting go. But once I finished, I asked her a question. "Mom, why are you here? I thought you died with Papa at sea?" She looks at me sadly. "Yes. I did. Elsa, I am only on this earth for a limited amount of time. I have come to guide you." she says and I look down sadly. She lifts my face up and smiles. "Elsa, you are strong. You can do what ever you want to. But you must stop Pitch. He is getting stronger by the day, but so are you." she says, smiling at me.

She walks away from me and motions for me to follow her. We walk to the lake I usually practice at. I freeze the lake and we both walk on it. "Elsa, we all have problems and sometimes, we don't know how to solve them." As she says that, snow starts to fall all around us like a blizzard. I see images of how everything has been this past month and a half. But soon, it starts to slow down into a nice snowfall. "But while everything is in the heat of the moment and can get a little crazy, almost like a blizzard, it all eventually slows down." she says as a little snowflake falls in the palm of her hand. "Mom, I don't understand." I say confused as to what she was trying to tell me.

"Elsa, what I'm trying to say is let them get over what has happened. Don't be forceful like a blizzard, but gentle like a snowflake." she says. The moonlight began shining over her again and she was starting to become transparent. "Wait! I have so many questions for you. Don't go!" I yell as I hug her again. "Elsa, remember. A blizzard can be cold and dangerous, but it also can be the perfect storm." she says before completely vanishing. Everything was normal again and soon the ice was starting to melt. I quickly got off the lake and started walking back towards the dorm. It was 10:30 at night and I was exhausted. I didn't have guardian practice tomorrow because North felt like we needed a break. So I slept in until it was 6:30, the time I usually got up. I looked over at Anna and smiled.

She had messy hair to go with her loud snoring. She also had her but sticking up in the air, making her look like a playful dog. I just giggled and got dressed. Once I was done, I left the dorm and when to my first period, which was music. I loved music because it helped me calm down a bit. Since not a lot of people joined music class, it almost was like a free period. I sat down in a chair and waited for the teacher to walk in. When he did, I almost fell over in my chair. It was Tooth but it wasn't Tooth. She kept wavering in and out from human to her guardian form. I knew that I could only see her guardian form while others only saw her human form.

"Hello class. I am your substitute, Ms. Tooth. This will be a free period so if you need anything, I am here." she said before motioning me to walk towards her. When I did, she pulled me under the desk, along with herself. Thankfully, no one noticed. "Tooth, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I sensed that you needed someone to talk to." she said quietly. I smiled at her before looking down sadly.

"I've lost everyone Tooth. I'm alone again." I say.

"No your not. You got me." she says and I smile at her. Tooth was always there for me and I knew that I could trust her. So I told her everything that had happened.

"Oh Elsa. I think that it's best if you tell Anna the truth. North is wrong about that and from what I can tell, Anna can hold her own. So talk to North first and then tell her." she says. I think about everything she told me and I realize that it's all true. Anna was my sister and she needed to know.

"Okay. I'll do it!" I say

* * *

"Absolutely not!" yells North as I tell him of what I plan to do. "Elsa, if you do this, you will put her in grave danger. This is selfish! I forbid you to do this." he says as he turns around and stares out the window. I start to walk out when I realize something. My center is bravery. I think it's time for me to use it.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect for what I'm about to say. But I won't follow your orders. You said my center was bravery and now, I'm being brave." I walk up to him as he turns to face me. "Ever since my parents died, my grandparents were afraid and mainly degraded me. Especially my grandmother. I held my tongue and never defended myself. Well now I am. I'm loosing the only family that cares about me by not telling them who I really am. And I promised to never shut them out again. Please. I can't loose my sister. I need her." I say. He stares at me before looking out the window.

"I lost my daughter and her family due to Pitch. I still have my grandson Jack and if he never knew who I was, I know he would hate me for it. If what you think is right, then tell her. If you want to, you can tell her boyfriend also." he says as he turns and smiles at me. I smile back and run out the room. I make it to my dorm and instead of trying to talk to her, I left her a neat letter explaining everything. Afterwards, I found Kristoff moping around school again and I knew I had to slap some sense into him. So I literally walk up to him and slap him in the face. "Ow! What the hell?" he says, coming out of his daze. "Listen up Kristoff. My sister has never been happier than she has with you. I know she won't admit it, but she still loves you. So man up and take her back. Because without you, she isn't the same." He looks at me in shock, but then smiles. "Thanks Elsa. You really are something." he says before running off to find her.

I looked up in the air and it really felt like things were coming together for me. Except one thing: Jack. I think back and feel a tear escape my eye. I quickly wipe it away and I realize that I'm the only one in the halls. I start to hum a tune. I look at a poster and see auditions for the Winter Ball in 5 days. Today was the last day and I ponder it for a moment. I think about it for a bit and smile. Time to try something new.

* * *

"Okay listen up. Tomorrow is the winter ball and we believe that Pitch will attack there. But before we go over the plan, we must make you two official guardians." North says. He hands us two cups with water in them. "In these cups is the water from the fountain of youth. Once you drink this, you will become immortal and official guardians." he says. I'm about to drink it when I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Anna and Kristoff running up to me. "Anna." I whisper to myself as she runs up to me. Once she catches her breath, she looks up at me teary eyed.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. I didn't know- I" but I silence her and smile.

"I wanted to keep you safe Anna. I thought it was for the best. I'm sorry for keeping it from you." I say.

"Sisters?" she says hopefully.

"Sisters." I say and I give her another hug. I let go and look back at North. I glance to my left to see Jack staring at me and I focus my attention on North. "Now, once you drink this, you are no longer mortal, but instead, a guardian. Are you ready?' he asks. I look back at Anna and see her motioning for me to go on. I take a deep breath and drink all of the water. Jack does the same and I can feel a new warmth take over me. "Congratulations, you two are now official guardians. Welcome to the club." says North. I hear Anna and Kristoff clapping in the background and smile to myself.

"Now let's go over the plan. Anna, Kristoff, you two play a part in this too so get over here." says North. We all crowd around him as he begins to explain. Him and Bunny were going to chaperone while Tooth and Sandy stand guard outside. Kristoff, Anna, Jack and I were to be at the dance and blend in amongst the kids and keep them safe. If Pitch attacked, then everyone would undergo a deep slumber from Sandy and be transported back in their dorms by Tooth and Bunny while the rest of us ended Pitch. I knew I was ready. I knew that it was time to face him and end him for the greater good of the world.

* * *

I was practicing my performance by my secret spot at the lake. I had just started the song I was going to sing and I was extremely proud of how much I got done. I created my mini Ice-man band and began to sing.

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast or be the backlash_

_Of somebody's lack in love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

_Nothings gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

I started to dance horribly but it just made me laugh even more. I started feeling like me again and I knew that things were starting to change for me.

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say! What you wanna say!_

_And let the words fall out._

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!_

_With what you wanna say!_

_And let the words fall out._

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!_

I created some more Ice men to dance with me as I sang happily.

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave!_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave!_

I laughed and fell on my back, giggling to myself. Until he hovered over me. I jumped up and moved back as he looked at me funny. I realized how stupid I was acting, coughed and then stood up, dusting myself in the process. "Yes Jack?" I say politely, looking down at my feet. I hear him walk towards me and lift up my chin. "Jack, what are you-" was what I almost said before he surprisingly kissed me. But this time, I fell into the kiss instead of standing there like an idiot. The kiss was soft and sweet. But it was also passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. Suddenly, we both pull back and I realize what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" I say, trying to get out of his grasp, but failing miserably as he tightened his grip around my waist. "Because Elsa, I'm tired of not being near you. What happened between Melissa and I was nothing. One of her nature friends rooted me to the ground while Melissa rooted my hands to her waist. She forcefully did it." he says sincerely. I look at him in shock. "So, you never really kissed her?" I say to myself. "No Elsa. I never would because I only want you. I love you Elsa." he says and I smile. "I love you too Jack." I hear myself say and lean in to kiss him. Once we pull apart, we leave the lake and walk back to the dorm, hand in hand. Things finally were working out for me. Now all I had to do was defeat Pitch. Once and for all.

* * *

Melissa's P.O.V.

I stare at them from afar and feel the heat rise up to my face. That bitch got him again! I angrily walk to the lake and hit it, hoping to get some anger out. That's when I heard that voice. "Love problems?" I turn around to see a tall, thin man with grayish skin and pitch black hair looking right at me. "Yeah. The ugly bitch stole the guy I was meant to be with." I say, looking at him. He walks up to me and gives me a sinister smile. "Wanna help me out on a little revenge? It could benefit you and make you win your lover back." he says deviously.

I ponder it for a moment. I looked at him smile. "Let's get to work, shall we." I say and walk forward. And for a split moment, I hear him whisper something.

"Yes we shall."


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Okay so I would've updated yesterday, but things were crazy since its gonna be like -20 or more here in the Midwest (Old man winter be doin too much lol). Anyway, I just wanna say that this story will sadly be ending soon :( As much as I love this story, I believe that its time. So in a couple of chapters, this story will end. ;_; But enough depression, here is the latest chapter! :D

* * *

It was 12:00 p.m. and I was walking in a field of grass behind the school. There was no school since the winter ball was tonight and everyone was getting ready. I shake my head and laugh. Why was it called the winter ball if it was sunny? Well the location of Guardian Academy is in a place where it is always sunny in December, but cold in July. I guess climate decided to change course with the other parts of the world. I just smiled to myself and kept walking. I hear footsteps and smile to myself. I quickly turn around and scare him, making him fall on his butt.

"Hey no fair!" he said playfully and I just laugh until he pulls me down and onto the hard earth. I look at him and he looks at me. We both just burst out laughing and soon, it dies down. "Next time you try to scare me, don't be so loud about it." I say and playfully punch him in the arm. He gets up and helps me up in the process. As soon as I stand up, brings me close and kisses. One thing about kissing Jack Frost is that no matter how small the kiss, it's always like a fresh blast of snow. We pull back and smile. "What was that for?" I ask. He puts his forehead to mine and says "For just being you." I giggle and he just smiles. "One day, I'm gonna take you on the date of your life."

"Really? Well why don't we start now before the final battle?" I say. Then all of a sudden, his mood changes and he looks somewhat sad. He let's me go and looks at me. "About that...Elsa, I don't think you should fight." he says. I frown. "Why?" He looks at me before balling up his fists and glaring at the ground. "Because I don't want you to get hurt. He's powerful and I-"

"So you don't have any faith in me? You don't think I'm strong enough?" I ask.

"No, that's not what I meant." he says but the look in his eyes say otherwise.  
"Then what did you mean?" I fold my arms and wait for his response. He doesn't say anything and I just walk away. "Elsa, wait!" I just ignore him and keep walking. He runs up in front of me and stops me. "Elsa, I'm just trying to protect you." he says. I glare at him. "Jack, when I chose to become a guardian, I knew the risks. I'm fighting." I say. He frowns at me and I glare at him. He roles his eyes and sighs as I smile in triumph. "Just... be safe. I don't wanna see you die. I love you too much." he says before looking me in the eyes. "I love you too. Now let's go. We gotta go get ready for the dance." We walk out the field hand in hand. While I felt that everything was going to be okay, something inside me said things weren't going to be.

* * *

I was fixing my hair when Anna came walking into the bathroom. "Sis, which dress should I wear? The red one or the purple one?" I look at them and heavily shake my head, for both dresses didn't seem to fit Anna at all. I walk out and look through my closet. I find what I'm looking for and show her. She immediately squeals. It was a dark green sparkle dress that had layers that went up to the knee. "Omigosh! Elsa, this is beautiful!" she says, squealing. She grabs the dress and runs in the bathroom to put it on. Then about 20 minutes later she walks out with loose curls, make up, dark green earrings and silver heels on. "Anna, you look beautiful." I say and smile at her. "Thank you." she says, posing like she's in front of a camera.

"Elsa, go put on your dress, I wanna see what you look like." she says excitedly. I shake my head and go in the bathroom. It takes me about 25 minutes before I come out the bathroom. Anna looks at me in awe. "Elsa, you look like a goddess." she says and I smile. I had on a long light blue dress with a small amount of sparkles at the top and a slit going down the right side of the dress. I twirled around in it to see how it would look and it flowed nicely with my loose curls. I had ice earrings and ice shoes. Because I was always cold, they jewelry would always stay cold. To complement my dress, I had little snowflakes in my hair. "Elsa, Jack is gonna drop dead when he sees you." she says and I laugh. "Oh right, I forgot your immortal now." she says jokingly. We just laugh when we hear the knock on the door. "I'll open it since I want to see Kristoff's reaction." she says. I hide behind the door, also curious to see how Kristoff was going to react. Anna takes a deep breath before opening the door. "Hel-loooooooo." says Kristoff as he stares at her. Anna just giggles and kisses him, bringing him out of his trance. "Hello to you too." She says, smiling. Then I hear an awkward cough behind them and smile.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but I'm also looking for my pretty girlfriend." says Jack jokingly. Kristoff gives a hearty laugh as he moves himself and Anna out of the doorway. I take a deep breath and walk out from behind the door. Jack's mouth is open and surprisingly, so is Kristoff's. Anna just slaps him and he looks at her. "Sorry babe." he says and kisses her on the forehead. I laugh at their antics and look at Jack, who is still shocked. I roll my eyes and give him a long passionate kiss. He starts to kiss back and everything felt magical until I hear an awkward cough. I pull back and blush. "Sorry" I say. They just laugh and soon, we're on our way to the dance.

When we get there, everything was in full motion. People were everywhere and I was kind of shocked at how pretty the gymnasium looked. There were blue and white streamers everywhere. There was also fake snow, making it look like a winter wonderland. I spotted North by the DJ and smiled. On one side, there was bleachers where people could take photos. On the other, side, there was a snack table and then, people were dancing in the middle. "Elsa, Kristoff and I are going by the snack table. We'll be on the lookout from there." she says before leaving. I turn towards Jack and motion towards the dance floor. We start to dance and also keep a look out for Pitch. For about an hour, things seemed to be fine. We met back up with Anna and Kristoff at the entrance. "Something's not right." I yell and we all nod our heads. Then, everything blacked out. There were screams all over the place and some people panicked. "Guys, stay close to me!" I feel them around me and create an ice shield. I see Sandy's sand start to fall and I hear bodies drop and the occasional snore. The lights come back on a few minutes later and I see that everyone is gone. I break the ice shield and we start to walk around. "Where are North and Bunny?" says Jack. We slowly start to walk towards the center. That's when I hear slow footsteps. "Hello, children. I see that you've all lost your guardians." he says. We look at him in shock.

"That's impossible!" yells Jack. Pitch just smirks deviously. "Ah but you forget, where are they?" he says, waiting patiently for an answer. When we don't come up with one, he laughs heartily. "You foolish children. Now that you have lost your guardians, you are nothing!" I frown. "Oh yeah? Well there are four of us and one of you! How about those odds!" I yell. I get into my stance while Jack gets into his. Kristoff calls on his reindeer and crosses his arms. Anna starts to create a mini tornado of water and wind in front of her. He just laughs even more.

"Who said I was alone?"

Then, out of the shadows, Melissa walks out in a light green nature dress. "Melissa?!" I yell shocked. She frowns at me and says, "I want the blond bitch who stole my man. You can have the rest." She smiles at me and I start to see red. "Oh I've been waiting for this for a long time." I say. "Elsa, be careful, Melissa is sneaky and dirty." Jack whispers. I look at him. I give him a kiss on the lips, just to see Melissa boil in anger. "He's mine!" she says as she starts to attack. The others attack Pitch and I dodge her punch. She punches a few more times before I start to take the offense. I start to create an ice ball and throw it at her face. She ducks and uses her nature powers to try and trap me on the ground. But just before, I freeze the vines and jump back.

"You bitch! I will kill you!" she says and starts to throw wooden spears at me. I easily dodge them all and punch her square in the nose. I start kicking at her and she just dodges them all. That's when I slam into the wall and she kicks me in the stomach. "Elsa!" I hear Jack yell, but I ignore it. Melissa walks up to me and digs her heel into my stomach. "See bitch? You wouldn't even be in this predicament if you had known your place." she says deviously. "Maybe that's why Pitch had to kill your parents so that you wouldn't get out of place." she says before creating an earth sword. Time seems to stand still as I ponder the information I just heard. I instantly see red and blast Melissa back. A snow storm starts to form around me and I'm staring right at her as she starts to get up. I rush over there and give her an uppercut. "That's for making my life miserable!" I then roundhouse kick her and send her flying to the wall. "That's for insulting my parents!" she gets up and tries to punch me in face, only for me to catch it easily. "And this is for trying to end my relationship with Jack!" I yell before throwing an ice ball at her face. Melissa just falls to the ground and stares at me lazily. I get right up in her face and pull her hair to make her look me in the eye. "The next time you try this bullshit again, I'll fuck you up worse than now." I say before dropping her on the floor and letting her go unconscious.

I turn around and see that my friends badly need help. Anna and Kristoff are growing tired, but fighting hard. But Jack looks worse for ware and has the most damage. I skate around and attack Pitch from behind, making him stumble. This was perfect because Jack kneed him in the face, sending him flying into the bleachers. He gets up and I can see him extremely angry. "You bitch! You have ruined everything!" That's when it happened. Pitch knocked Anna and Kristoff out in one blow. Then he turned around and flew towards me, about to strike me. That's when everything happened in slow motion. Jack jumped in front of me and blocked the attack, only to get stabbed in the stomach.

Then I scream.

"Jack!"


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that the Midwest got hit with a huge snowstorm and I missed two days of school. (Hell yes!) But then school started and I now have to deal with my Spanish/English teacher. (Yes... my English teacher is also my Spanish teacher...) But enough ranting. I present to you chapter 10! P.s. when I was writing this chapter, I was listening to Say Something- A Great Big World. ;_; Too many feels in that song.

* * *

"Jack!"

He falls to the ground as soon as Pitch pulls out his sword. In anger, I blast Pitch into the bleachers and freeze him there, knowing that in a matter of minutes, he would get out. But despite finishing him off, I drop on my knees as I try to heal Jack's wound. I'm freezing his wound, trying to heal it, but nothing seems to work. I use little shocks of ice to try and save him, but so far, nothing is working. I look at Jack to see him staring at me. "Elsa, please stop." he says in a raspy voice. I frown at him as tears begin to spill out my eyes. "No! I'm not letting you die! I can't let you die!" I say, hoping to convince him. I try and heal him again but it seems as if nothing is working. His hands lands on top of mine, forcing me to stop because I don't want him to use his strength. I stare at his hands and soon enough, I'm bawling my eyes out. I grab his hand and let his palm touch my cheek. I look at him to see him smiling at me with a ghostly pale face.

"Elsa..." he whispers in a raspy voice. I calm my breathing before speaking. "Yes?" I look in his eyes and I can see the light in them fade away slowly. "Remember when we became immortal?" he says in a happy voice. I smile, thinking of the precious memory. All the while, I hear Pitch attacking my ice, which is threatening to break any minute. "Yes I remember. That was the day when we were full guardians, ready to protect the world." I say, my voice starting to crack again. "That was also the day that I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." His voice is getting weaker and weaker. "Jack, please don't leave me." I say as I see another one of his smirks. "I will always be watching you Elsa. You are my Snow Queen and I, your Snow King. I love you, Elsa." he says before taking his final breath. His hand slowly slips from my cheek and falls to the floor with a gentle thud. I stare at him for a few more moments, tears coming out my eyes as I realize that he's gone.

"Elsa! Watch out!" yells Anna as I hear something slice through the air. I quickly turn around and see Pitch five seconds away from ending my life. But I instantly freeze him and blast him into the gym floor, creating a crater. I turn towards my right and see Anna helping Kristoff up and running up to me. But they soon stop in their tracks as they look at Jack. "Elsa...what-" she starts to say before I interrupt her. "Take Jack's body and get out of here." I say sternly. Anna looks at me, trying to figure me out. But her eyes get wide and she nods. They both grab Jack and are soon out the door. I turn to see Pitch get up and look at me in anger. His hair is wet from my blast; his eyes are red with anger; his clothes are almost ripped to shreds; and he's breathing hard, looking ready to kill. "You have foiled my plans long enough! I will take over this world, and darkness will forever cloud it!" he yells at me. I just simply stare at him, taking in everything he just said.

"Pitch, for your actions on the guardians and for killing a fellow protector of this earth, I sentence you to death. May you find what you are looking for in the afterlife." He looks at me in bewilderment and laughs heartily. "You're going to kill me? That's beautiful darling. Really it is. But as long as there is fear in this world, I will always be here." he says, glaring at me with a smirk. I smile. "True, but everyone isn't experiencing fear. And here, I'm not afraid to die. Therefore, be ready to die" I say, getting into my fighting stance. He laughs at me once again and then glares. "Oh it will be fun killing you dear Elsa."

He runs up to me and sends his Nightmares at me. I take a deep breath and begin to twirl around, sending thin blades of ice at them and killing them all instantly. I stop and look right at him. He frowns even more. "I never needed them to beat you. I'll just do it myself!" He runs up towards me and jumps in the air, sending a huge powerful blast at me. I easily dodge it and jump up in the air, roundhouse kicking him and landing softly on my ice. He crashes into the ground, creating a dust cloud. He gets up and looks at me, blood coming out his mouth. "You'll pay for that you bitch!" he says and begins attacking me. He aims many punches at me , but I dodge them all. He begins to grow tired and when he does, I take the offensive and begin attacking him. I get in a couple punches and do a couple more kicks before I let him drop to the floor. I skate on my ice and look right at him as he stays motionless on the ground.

"It's over Pitch. Give up now and accept your fate." I say to him. He slowly gets up and gets on his knees and looks at the ground. "So I should just do what Jack did and just die?" he says casually. I stare at him wide-eyed, rooted to the spot. He slowly gets up and starts stalking towards me. "Stay down!" I say and I get into my fighting stance. He stops and looks right at me. "Admit it. You know that you were the one who should've died. But because of you, Jack is dead." I can feel myself shaking but I keep getting ready to strike. "Be quiet!" I yell. "Don't deny this Elsa! You killed Jack! Your just afraid to see the truth!" he said, coming right towards me.

"No! I-I didn't!" My whole body is shaking badly as I sink in what he said. "Admit it Elsa!" he yells. "No!" I scream and blast him away. I close my eyes to shut out his words, but I can't. I open my eyes to see Jack standing there, a hole in his stomach and looking at me sadly. "Why Elsa? Why did you kill me?" he asks. I start to cry and drop to my knees. Pitch hovers over me and looks straight down at me. "Ah Elsa. It surprising how mere words can bring about so much fear." He smirks at me before creating a powerful dark blast. "Ha-ha! This is the last time I will see you Elsa. What are your last words?!" He raises the blast right at me and I close my eyes. "Very well then. Die!" he says and it all happens in slow motions. I can hear the blast getting closer when the man in moon spoke to me. "Fight Elsa. Fight." I roll over to my right and avoid the blast in just the right time. I get up and glare at him.

"Pitch!" I yell. He looks at me in shock. "How?! I just killed you!" he says. I smirk. "While you may have seen my biggest fear, you still didn't kill my will to fight!" I say and run up to him. I roundhouse kick him so that he flies up into the air. I use my ice to boost me up and launch me in the air, making me able to slam the heel of my foot into his face. He crashes back onto the Earth and lays there, barely moving. I land on my ice and slide towards him. I create a huge icy blast with one hand and prepare to end Pitch. "For your crimes against the guardians, the civilians, and humanity, I sentence you to death!" I throw the powerful blast at him as he screams his final breath.

The blast is blinding and I shield my eyes from its light. When it dies down, I open my eyes to see nothing but ash in the middle of the crater. The other guardians rush into the gym along with Anna and Kristoff. "Elsa!" Anna yells and hugs me as soon as she sees me. I hug her hard and pull away. I look at North and walk up to him. "North... I have something to say." I say sadly. He just smiles at me and I sigh, knowing this was going to be hard for him to hear. "I'm sorry sir but Jack is gone." But surprisingly, he gives me another one of his hearty laughs. I turn to my left and see the other guardians laugh too, except Sandy, who is giving me a thumbs up sign. I look at them in shock and look to my right to see Anna and Kristoff laughing at me. I start to get angry. "What is wrong with you all?! Jack is dead and you're just laughing at him. YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" I yell. That's when I felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Or maybe you're the one who should feel ashamed right about now." I quickly turn around to see Jack with bindings on his stomach and a cast on his left arm. I feel tears coming out my eyes as I look at him in shock, not believing what I'm seeing. "Jack? You're alive?" I ask and he smiles right at me. "I never died." he smirks and I just hug him. I start crying into his neck as he pats my back. "It's okay Elsa, it's okay." I pull back and look at him. "How?" He smiles. "The man in moon said it wasn't my time. That I must fulfill my duties as a guardian. He gave me a second chance at life and here I am." he says. I look up at the moon and smile. I turn toward Jack and smile. "I never want to see you like that again." I say as he gets closer. "I promise." he says and kisses me right then and there. I hear an awkward cough in the background and realize that I'm still with everyone else. I pull back and blush as Jack wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "Now that Pitch is no longer a threat, we must secure the gym so that it can look like how it was before. I look around and see that the whole gym is ruined. There are craters everywhere and the decorations are torn. But I see something in the corner of my eye and smirk.

"What about her?" I say as we all turn to see Melissa trying to crawl away. North walks up to her and she cowers in fear. He smiles and helps her up. She slowly walks to us and puts her head down. "I'm sorry" she whispers and I smile. I walk away from Jack and up to her. She looks up at me and I smile. "It's cool. I know that you feel lonely right now but it would be really cool if we could be friends." I say. She smiles at me and nods in approval. I hug her and she hugs me back. We pull away and look at North. "Alright. Now that everything is settled, let's start cleaning!" he says as he throws mops and brooms at us. We sigh and soon start our work.

* * *

When we finally finished, the gym looked beautiful again and ready for a party. "Bunny, go get the other kids and bring them here." says North as Bunny dashes out the door. The other guardians go to help and it's just us teens. Bunny starts bringing their sleeping forms in and lay them on the ground. We all lay on the ground and pretend like we were all knocked out. Sandman lifts the sleeping spell and dashes out of there. Everyone wakes up and North is at the stage. "Hello children. There was a powerful earthquake and everyone blacked out. But no need to fear because the dance is still on!" he yells and everyone cheers in approval. The music starts blaring and we all begin to dance like there was no tomorrow. I look towards my right and see Anna and Kristoff having the time of their lives. They kiss and I smile at them. That's when I see Jack and he walks up to me. "Hey Snow Queen." he says. I smirk. "Hey Ice Prince." He looks at me in shock.

"Prince? Where's your king?" he says. "I don't think that anyone is worthy to be my King" I say and he shakes his head, chuckling at me. He gets so close to me that our foreheads are touching. "Well how about I prove to you that I should be the King." he whispers. "Go right ahead." I say and he kisses me. It felt like time had slowed down and everything was magical again.

I pulled back and laid my head on his shoulder, slowly dancing along to the current upbeat music. Everything was okay. I had my family, my friends, and my one true love. And nothing was going to change that. The moon showed through the glass at the ceiling and I smiled at it, thanking man in moon for all that he has done.

Everything was just fine.

And nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Author's Note: The end.

I loved this story so much and I'm so glad that you followed it for so long. Thank you all for even reading my story and I'm just so happy. This is the last chapter but I will be posting up an epilogue soon. Until then, keep supporting Jelsa and maybe one day, Disney would work with DreamWorks to create a movie about the two...when pigs fly lol. But anyway, thank once again and bye bye :3


End file.
